Christmas Chaos
by rosaliestar19
Summary: Christmas for the anubis kids is on eword: chaos. Finding the rght gifts, the play,the Christmas Eve Ball,and nroamal teen age drama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis

Nina's POV

I woke up because of the bright emanating light coming from the window of the room that Amber and I share. I got up and looked out the window to see a thin layer of white snow covering the grass and snowflakes falling from the sky. I looked over at my alarm clock and I saw that it was 6 o'clock I figured that I would go take a shower, considering that I would have to get up anyway in a half hour. After I took a shower I put on a purple and black lace top some makeup black jeggings and my favorite perfume.

When I got back to my room I saw Amber dressed in a pink satin shirt jeans and her make-up all done.

"Ready to go downstairs?" I asked her.

"Yes, what do you think?" Amber asked while spinning around.

"You look great Amber." I replied.

"I love December because it's the only month where we don't have to wear those hideous uniforms!" Amber exclaimed.

"I don't understand why hey do it, but I'm happy!" I replied.

" It's like the school's Christmas present for us!" Amber replied.

We walked down the stairs and grabbed breakfast; I was upset that I didn't get to see Fabian. Fabian and Mr. Winkler are working on a Christmas play to for our school.

After breakfast Amber and I walked with Patricia to school. Patricia and I are getting along so much better now. Patricia always makes us laugh. When we got to drama class, I saw Fabian and Mr. Winkler standing in the middle.

After two minutes of everyone pouring in Mr. Winker said " Okay, okay, listen up everyone! I know that we are all excited for the Christmas holiday and in the spirit of the season we are going to have a Christmas themed play. Now I'm going to pass it over to Fabian.

"Hello everyone, now the play we are going to be doing is the Polar Express, however we are going to have our own unique spin on it. Instead of kids it will be fifteen-year olds losing sight of belief. Auditions will be tomorrow." I was so happy! I love that movie and I have a beautiful voice. After Fabian talked a little more he sat down on the other side of me. After class I was talking to Fabian about the play. He said that he would probably cast himself as the as the lead because he doesn't want o chance it with any of the other guys.

Then we went to science and then Amber, Mara, and I went to a student council meeting during lunch. Leaving at the lunch table Mara and her boyfriend Mick, Patricia and her boyfriend Jerome, Alfie Amber's boyfriend, and Fabian my hopefully my soon to be boyfriend. I wish.


	2. AN

Hi sorry authors not I have a few short messages PLEASE READ!:

Should I continue with the story? I want to hear from you! 5 reviews for an update.

Okay all of the outfits that I mention in the story are on my profile. So Amber and Nina's outfits are all on my profile. And more to come if I get 5 reviews

I know that I haven't updated "The Trip to be Remembered in a really long time, but I just am not feeling it anymore for that story.


	3. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

When the three of us got to the student council meeting we all sat at the head table because Mara was the president and Amber was the vice president and I was later elected the treasurer by Mara and Amber. I kept taking notes on what happened. Mara suggested a food drive which we took a vote and all of the student council members agreed to do. So we need $15 for paper and markers to make posters out of our $1500 limit for the marking period.

Then Amber suggested that, "Okay so as you all know we are going to have our Christmas Play Christmas Eve and I thought that we should make it extra special this year. If we start the play at 5:00 and we have the intermission at 6:00 and then it ends at 7:00 I think that we should have a Christmas Ball after. Everyone will be dressed up for the play anyway? I also think that we could earn a lot of money selling food and drinks."

"Well how about we have a vote, and then I will run it by Mr. Sweet. After the play we could have everyone move into the gymnasium." Most of the student council voted for it except for two people so we were going to have a Christmas Ball.

"Now, who wants to be one the committee with Amber, Nina, and I?" asked Mara. Surprisingly twelve people raised their hands.

"Okay now everyone who raised their hands go stay and everyone else can go back to lunch."

After we discussed roles and who was going to do what we all went back to lunch. The three of us had ten minutes to eat so we didn't eat much. Well_ I _didn't eat much because I was talking to Fabian. We were talking about the huge test that Mrs. Andrews was giving us tomorrow and we agreed that we would study in my room before and after dinner.

Fabian's POV

I had just finished my homework and I was heading up to Nina's room. When I walked in and I saw something I wasn't expecting to see.

Nina's POV ( Before studying)

Tonight was the night. I was going to ask Fabian out or at least by the outfit I was wearing, him to ask me out. I had borrowed some stuff from Amber's closet and I have to say I looked really good! I even straightened my hair and put on Victoria's secret perfume. (Outfit on my profile.) I waited on my bed for Fabian. When I heard the door knock I stood up and opened it to find a wide-eyed Fabian staring at me.

Fabian's POV

Nina looked so good in her outfit. I was going to ask her out anyway but this just made me want to ask her out even more. She invited me to sit on her bed. The more we studied the more I fell in love with her. She was gorgeous and smart!

"So Nina, we have been really good friends for a while and I was wondering if-"Said Fabian.

"Guys it's time for dinner," Mick said barging into Nina's room. I gave him the "really dude, really look."

"Come on Fabian, we better go downstairs," Nina said getting up.


	4. AN 2

AN

Sorry I keep forgetting to put this on my stories, I need 5 more reviews on my story or no update thx!

Any ideas for the story are welcome just put in a review with the idea!


	5. Chapter 3

AN: Hi so I only got 4 reviews last chapter but I am still going to continue it. It just helps knowing people like your writing. Also I need a new female character. SHE CAN'T BE BLONDE! Leave her personality, appearance, and name as a review. Also if you check my bio I have all of the outfits posted and if you want to comment on those leave a review THX! I don't own HOA.

Nina's POV

Every time Fabian tries and ask me out someone always ruins it! Hopefully he would ask me after dinner. So I pushed it to the back of my mind and walked downstairs with Fabian to dinner. Mick was the first one done because he eats so fast, he said he wanted to go out for a run. After a few minutes Amber headed upstairs after not eating much, probably to avoid getting pasta in her hair, after all it was spaghetti night!

After dinner I said to Fabian, "I am going to take a shower and we can study after okay?"

"Okay, I guess I will do the same." Fabian said.

After my shower I changed into some pajamas that Amber had lent me. When I got into my room I saw something that I never expected to see.

Mick and Amber making out! I screamed "Amber!" Immediately they separated and Mick said,

"Well then I best be going." And he ran out of the room.

Amber goes "I can explain, you see I love Alfie but not as a boyfriend, as a brother. I have known Alfie since I was a toddler because our dad's were business partners. Two weeks ago when you and Fabian went to the library and Mara, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome went to the movies and Mick and I stayed home Mick kissed me and I kissed back. I felt horrible and didn't talk to Mick for six days when we finally talked about it. When we were talking I realized that I am still in love with Mick. You don't choose who you fall in love with and when you know you love them you don't want to be apart. I am going to break up with Alfie soon but I don't want to break his heart. Mick is breaking up with Mara tonight."

"Amber you can't keep playing Alfie, he isn't a violin but I understand what you're saying. Just do it soon, you don't want Mick slipping and it gets around to him. You're my BBF (BEST BRITISH FRIEND) and I want you to be with Mick but you have to tell Alfie. I now you feel bad about it."

"Thanks for the advice Nines." Amber said and gave me a hug.

"Okay, now I need you to leave, Fabian is going to be here any second." I said practically pushing her out the door.

About ten five minutes later Fabian knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I said.

We studied for a little while until Fabian said " Hey Nina you know we have been really goo friends for a while now and I was wondering if—"

"Hey guys," Patricia said, " we're playing a game downstairs and Amber said that you two have to come down.

Every time!


End file.
